1. Field
Various example embodiments of the disclosure relate to an apparatus and method for providing a mode change and/or a service based on sensing data in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device may recognize a plane taking-off or landing situation using at least one of an accelerometer and an air pressure sensor. For example, the electronic device may determine that a plane is in a taking-off state when an acceleration greater than or equal to a reference signal is detected using the accelerometer and is maintained for a reference time. The electronic device may determine that the plane is in the taking-off state on the basis of an absolute air pressure value detected using the air pressure sensor.